Four Swords: Reflections
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: [sorry for the crappy title and summary] The Links tell a story in their POV of events that happened while being trapped in a cave together. Some shounenai. R&R plz! No Flames!


**Four Swords: Reflections**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this fic.

Chapter 1: Shortcut 

Four boys dressed in different color tunics were walking along an endless forest somewhere in Hyrule. It wasn't the lost woods, but a mysterious one indeed. Each boy were wearing a hat and carrying a sword and sheild. They walked side to side with determined looks on their faces. Except one of them had his hands behind his head and had a wheat grass(forgot what it was really called) hanging out from his mouth.

"Ugh! How much further!?" The red tunic boy asked becomming unpatient. Indeed he was the one with the wheat in his mouth.

"I dunno Red, but I can sense that the temple isn't too far away." The green one answered.

Red sighed. "Ya know, Link, you shouldn't always trust on your instincts. We've been walking for hours!"

"He's right you know." Blue said with agreement though he can also sense the not-so-far away temple.

"Oh leave Link alone." Vio spoke up. "I mean, if it wasn't for his smarts throughout this journey, we would've died from the beginning."

Red huffed instead of sighing. "Well it was his fault that he pulled out the Four Swords. So basically he isn't that smart, just gullible."

He wasn't completely wrong about that statement. But what was Link to do? Zelda was kidnapped, Shadow Link was there and he didn't have a sword so he might as well take the Four Swords. It wasn't like he knew what it's capable of doing until he began to burn inside and felt relieved until he saw the three "others". Until that happened, Shadow sent them off to Hyrule and caused trouble among them. It bothered Link so much that he has to stop Shadow.

The four of them walked in silence once again.

Blue stared at Red for awhile. His eyes narrowing into a glare thinking about how Red changed. At first, Red would be this carefree boy who would bother him no matter what. But...

_Flashback_

_"Red! Stop!" Blue was chasing Red around in a circle outside of Hyrule Castle. "Give that Fire Rod back now!"_

_Red only grinned at him. "Fat chance!" He stuck his tounge out and went behind a tree snickering while holding the rod in his hand._

_Blue sighed at his action. "Red, this isn't funny! We have to find the others! So stop acting like a stupid five year old and get your ass out from behind the tree!" He was fed up with Red and he always gets lost with him. How much he despise him at times. Blue always thought it was just a curse from the Four Swords._

_"The others can wait!" Red came out from behind with a smile. "You gotta be more possitive about things" He continued and threw the rod at Blue keeping the same smile on his face. Red was always happy when Blue was around. He maybe be a coward at times but he knows the right time to take action. Blue would always tease Red and sometimes hit him on the back of his head. Red liked that and always continued being a pest towards him. Now, Blue is just sick and tired of his childish ways._

_"You think you're so cute huh?" Blue clenched on the rod and ran towards the Hylian. He pinned him down so quick that Red was suprised by his actions. Red only smiled until Blue put enough pressure on his arms and legs so he doesn't move. "At times like these you gotta stop playing around! Life isn't a joke! Stop taking it for granted!"_

_Red smiled slowly faded at Blue's words. "What are you talking about? We're just mere copies of the original.. Each with different personalities."_

_"Don't give me that bull, Red! You understand damn well what i'm talking about!" Blue looked furious, in fact, he was furious. Ever since the journey started he couldn't stand Red's behavior. He thought it was about time for him to understand._

_"Blue..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_And then, it happened. Blue punched Red right across the face. It wasn't a game anymore; it was real. A real punch that made Red look to his side in astonishment. A slight tear ran down his cheek and then a smile. He was smiling then he looked up at Blue. 'How can he be smile after that...' Blue saw more tears form from Red's eyes and then he knew. "Red...I...I didn't mean too...it's...it's just that...I..."_

_"If you wanted me to change that badily..." Red closed his eyes then opened them with a fearful look on his face only Ganondork could love. "You could've just ask you fucktard!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Huh?", Red rose an eyebrow then looked away. "Take a pic, it'll last longer."

Link stopped walking awhile 'till everyone else noticed him and stopped as well.

"What's up, Midori-san(1)?" Vio asked him with a worried look on his face.

"We've been walking forever..." Link answered, standing there shaking.

"Heh, told ya so." Red spoke up. "Just goes to show that once again, Link has doomed us all."

Blue was observing the area while the others were talking. He then spotted a nearby cave that was covered in vines. Blue gasped and turn to look at the other.

"Hey guys!" Blue yelled out then everyone turned around. "Look! A cave!" He pointed at a path through the forest. The trees looked bent making the path seem obvious.

Link smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Well...i'll be...there is a cave."

Vio looked at the map and trailed with his finger at the location they are in. "Seems that the cave is a shortcut to our destination. By the looks of this map, it should take about a hour to get outta there and straight to the temple."

Red rosed an eyebrow at this. "A hour? Oh c'mon! We've been walking enough already!"

Vio chuckled. "Heh, how 'bout we rest up a bit in the cave and continue tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great to me." The other three said simutaneously.

**To Be Continued...**

(1)Green in Japanese.

Ok, short I know and I think I left off at a bad spot. I don't know, but please leave a review! The more reviews, the faster i'll update!

Also i'm sorry for any grammer, spelling or typos! I finished writing this chapter at around 1am and I was half asleep.


End file.
